The Return Of Eunice Chantille
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Cliff's old girlfriend returns
1. Chapter 1

Cliff was in the living room when his father walked into the house.

Russell said "Cliff! I'm glad your home. Boy are you in trouble."

Cliff frowned "what did I do?"

Russell said "your mother was shopping when she ran into an old friend of yours."

Cliff looked intrigued and said "who?"

Russell grinned and said "Eunice Chantille."

Cliff's mouth fell open.

Russell said "she's looking for you."

Cliff said "why?"

Russell said "she told your mother she wants to rekindle your relationship."

Cliff started to panic "what relationship? We never had a relationship!"

Russell said "according to her you did. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

He said "dad we were never together! I mean she tried when Clair and I had that fight and broke up. I did sleep with her but nothing ever came of it. I was always Clair's."

Russell touched his shoulder and said "alright son I believe you but you need to tell Clair that Eunice is back immediately."

Russell left and Cliff sighed.

Cliff thought back to his younger days. He remembered what a bomb shell Eunice was back then and couldn't help but wonder what she looked like now not that he would ever leave Clair know that.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Clair bent over grabbing something out of the oven.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her butt.

She closed the oven door and sat down the food. She jumped when she turned and saw Cliff.

She smiled and said "why are you looking at me like that?"

He walked over to her and slid his hand over her butt "I had a nice view."

She laughed and went back to finishing dinner.

He sat down and said "listen there is something I need to tell you."

She looked at him and waited.

Cliff said "Eunice Chantille is back."

She said "so?"

He said "apparently she's looking for me."

Clair frowned "why?"

He sarcastically said "to rekindle our relationship."

She remembered Eunice very well. She couldn't stand that woman. Eunice always tried to steal Cliff away from her and would constantly fight for his affection.

Cliff noticed how quiet she was and said "Clair? Come on honey say something."

She said "do you want to?"

He said "Clair! Yes its true Eunice came onto me when we broke up and yes I may have thought about it for a split second but I only wanted you."

She smiled "just checking."

He rolled his eyes and stood up "sometimes you're impossible."

She laughed as he walked out of the room.

Later that evening Cliff was talking to his father about Eunice.

Cliff was horrified "dad have you lost your mind?! I am not inviting Eunice over to my house for dinner!"

Russell said "Cliff, Eunice has called our house three times. She is pestering your mother."

Cliff said "that's not my problem! How did she get your number anyway?"

Russell rolled his eyes "were in the phone book. We're not that hard to find. Maybe having Eunice over for dinner would show her that your not interested did you ever think of that?"

Cliff sighed "no but there is no way Clair would go for it."

"Go for what?"

Cliff jumped and spun around quickly.

He said "don't do that!"

Clair said "who are talking to?"

Cliff looked at the phone and said "dad let me call you back. Clair just walked in."

Cliff hung up the phone and looked at Clair.

He said "we need to talk."

She nodded and they sat on the couch.

He patted his legs and she put her feet in his lap.

She let her eyes close when he began rubbing her feet.

Cliff said "I've been talking to my dad and he had the craziest idea."

Without opening her eyes she said "what's that?"

Cliff took a deep breath and said "he thinks we should have Eunice over for dinner."

Her eyes popped open and she said "what?"

Cliff shrugged.

She said "absolutely not! I don't want that woman in my house Cliff."

He said "why not?"

She glared at him "you know why!"

Cliff said "I hate to admit this but maybe my dad is right. We could invite her over and show her that were happily married. Besides I would love to show off my beautiful wife and let Eunice know that I'm off limits."

She smiled softly and said "you're so sweet but honey I don't think I'm comfortable with this. That woman gets under my skin."

Cliff said "you think I am? Look the only reason I am even suggesting this is so Eunice will leave my parents alone. We can have my parents over and the kids that way she can't corner either one of us. So what do you say?"

She said "I still don't like it but fine. You can have your dinner and I will try and be civil."

He leaned over and kissed her "thank you."

She stood up and walked to the stair case "but if she comes in here and tries to steal you away from me all bets are off!"

He watched her stomp upstairs and mumble. He flinched when the door slammed.

He laid his head back and went to grab the phone to call his father to arrange dinner.

Hours later they were in their bedroom getting ready for bed.

Clair saw Cliff sitting in the chair.

He smiled when he saw her in her short nighty.

He said "come here for a second."

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed "what?"

He pulled her to sit on his lap. He said "I talked to my dad and dinner is set for friday night at 7:00."

She nodded and tried to get up but he held her close.

He said "wait. You look beautiful by the way."

He nuzzled her neck and slowly slid his hand up her leg

She was still a bit upset by this whole situation so she pushed herself off of him when she felt his buldge press against her.  
She said "why don't you get Eunice Chantille to take of that!"

He groaned "Clair I don't want Eunice! I want you besides its your fault. You're tempting me with your nightgown."

She had her back to him and grinned.

She crawled into bed and felt Cliff climb on the bed and pressed against her so that they were spooning.

She smiled and turned over "what makes you think I am wearing this for you? I've been thinking since you're having you're old girlfriend over maybe I should invite my old boyfriends over as well."

Cliff groaned "she was never my girlfriend and nice try but I'm the only one you ever dated!"

She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he became nervous "right?"

Cliff started wracking his brain "who was he?"

She grinned "oh Cliff you know you were the only boy I've ever dated but now you know how I feel. Good night sweetheart."

Cliff said "good night? I don't think so."

He lifted her gown over her butt and started groping her.

She squealed "Cliff!"

She pushed his hand away and forced him on his back. She straddled him and put his hands above his head.

She said "I love it when you get jealous."

She leaned down and captured his lips.

He managed to get out of her grip and took her nightgown off. He flipped them over and proceeded to make love to her.

When they were done he held her close and she breathed in his scent. He pulled the covers over the bodies and kissed her head.  
He said "are you still upset with me?"

She snuggled closer and said "I was never upset she just makes me crazy!"

He tightened his hold "why? You were the only woman I wanted."

"She constantly tried to steal you away from me. There were times I was worried especially when we broke up and you went out with her! I just don't like her!"

He smiled "Clair I just went out with her to make you jealous."

She sniffled and said "well it worked!"

He furrowed his brow and said "are you crying?"

She tried to hide it and said "no!"

She attempted to turn over but he stopped her "Clair, what is it?"

Clair said "Cliff she is here for a reason. She wants you back and I know her. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants! I'm scared of her okay! Are you happy now?"

He said "no I'm not! I had no idea you felt like this."

She sniffled "well now you know. Can we drop it?"

He said "Clair why are you scared of her?"

She sighed "because she always gets what she wants and what she wants is you. I'm terrified that by the time she leaves..."

She trailed off and he said "you think she will steal me away from you. Honey that's not going to happen. I only want you so please don't worry about that okay?"

She cupped his cheek and said "you promise?"

He kissed her and said "I promise. She can't hold a candle to you. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

She smiled "you always know how to make me feel better. I love you Cliff."

He smiled "I love you too Eunice...I mean Clair."

Now she knew he was messing with her so she playfully slapped his side "Cliff! Go to sleep!"

She rolled her eyes when he started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had past and Cliff went down to the basement.

Clair had to work late and the kids were out so he had the house to himself. He decided to listen to some jazz music.

He was moving some stuff off the top of boxes to get to his music when he knocked a bunch of junk off. He sighed and began to pick everything up.

Something caught his eye and it turned out to be photos he had hidden of he and Eunice in the very short amount of time that they went together. He was bound and determined to never let Clair find out.

He sat down and put the box of photos in his lap and began looking at them.

Eunice Chantille was tall with light brown skin and bright green eyes. She had thick curly hair and bright red lips.

He smiled and saw a picture of Eunice draped all over him kissing his cheek. The next one he had forgotten about. Someone had taken a picture of the two of them dancing and kissing. He remembered that night well. He continued looking at the pictures. The more he looked through the pictures the more he found himself wanting to see how she changed.

He lost track of time.

Meanwhile a tired Clair finally walked through the door and noticed how quiet it was. She knew someone was home because the lights were on so she walked to the kitchen and shouted "Cliff! Are you home?"

He jumped and quickly stuffed the pictures back into the box and his them. He cleaned up the mess and headed upstairs where he almost ran into Clair.

He grabbed her arm to catch his balance and said "excuse me. Hi sweetheart. Did you just get home?"

She accepted his kiss and said "yes. Sorry I was so late but this case is taking a lot of my time."

He said "so I've noticed."

She felt bad because she has been neglecting him.

She sighed "I'm sorry Cliff. I don't like this anymore than you do."

He said "you didn't forget about our dinner tomorrow did you?"

She said "of course not. I will be home early. There is no way I am leaving you alone with her!"

He grinned "Clair stop worrying about Eunice."

She said "I'll try. I'm just starting to rethink this whole thing. Why we're you in the basement?"

He gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips. He said "you're getting worked up all over nothing. Now I'm sure you've had a rough day so I'm going to warm up your dinner and rub your shoulders while you eat then I'm going to run you a nice, hot bath and put you to bed."

She noticed how he avoided her question but smiled and squeezed his hand "you're wonderful."

True to his word he rubbed her tense shoulders and ran her a bath.

Around 10:45 pm he put her in his shirt and in the bed.

The next morning Cliff was headed out the door when Clair kissed him passionately.

He smiled "what was that for?"

She said "since when do I need a reason to kiss my husband?"

He said "you don't. Don't forget about tonight!"

She watched him leave and thought he actually seems excited about tonight.

She frowned 'it has something to do with the basement. That's it! I'm leaving work early so I can see if he is hiding something from me!'

Clair returned home about 3:00 so she could clean, make dinner but more importantly snoop. She knew Cliff had a picture of that woman somewhere. You just can't let go of a woman like her.

She started preparing dinner and cleaned then she went down to the basement.  
She noticed how guilty he looked when he came from the basement and she immediately knew it had something to do with Eunice Chantille.

She started to move the boxes when she knocked them over. She picked up the stuff and saw a box that had been hidden. Her eyes lit up and she went to grab it when she heard Cliff call her name. She thought 'crap' and rushed upstairs. Cliff came out of the dining room and said "what were you doing in the basement?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I wanted to find our nice table cloth but I don't remember where I put it."

She knew he didn't believe her but thankfully the timer went off giving her the escape she needed from that awkward situation.

He went to the cabinet and pulled out the table cloth.

She tried to play it off and said "oh so that's where it was!"

He narrowed his eyes and said "you were trying to see if I had any pictures of Eunice weren't you?"

She knew she was caught and said "what makes you think that?"

He said "because you're acting weird."

She said "I'm just nervous that's all."

He smiled and kissed her cheek "you're cute when you're jumpy you know that?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to cooking "I just want this night to be over!"

He slid his hands over her arms and pulled her close. He nuzzled her neck and whispered "calm down. Everything will be fine I promise. My parents won't let her get out of hand."

She sighed "I hope you're right."

He said "try and relax okay."

She nodded.

He started to leave the room and she said "where are you going?"

He grinned and said "to find a new hiding place!"

Her mouth fell open and she said "I knew you had a picture of her!"

He brought his box up and hid it behind his back.

She saw him grin and went over to him "Cliff! Let me see it!"

He started going upstairs and said "nope!"

She glared at him and heard him laugh.

Eventually he came back downstairs and saw her glare at him.

She said "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

He simply smiled and she muttered "oh shut up!"

He grinned and said "feel free to check the basement."

She huffed and watched him do a little dance as he left the room.

The kids arrived early to help their mom and Clair excused herself long enough to change.

She came back and saw Cliff getting berated by the children.

Theo was intrigued and excited "I think this is great. I can't wait to meet her!"

Sondra said "I can't believe you're having your old girlfriend over for dinner!"

He said "she wasn't my girlfriend!" He said under his breath "Well not for very long. Clair?! A little help here please!"

He looked relieved when Clair came downstairs and he said "save me from your crazy children."

She grinned "I think you can handle it."

She took the oudeurves to the living while Russell and Anna waited with the kids in the living room.

Clair went back to check on the food when Cliff snuck out and went to the living room.

Cliff jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring and asked his dad "how do I look?"

Russell rolled his eyes "it doesn't matter your married remember?"

He answered the door and his mouth fell open.

There stood Eunice Chantille dressed in a short red dress that showed more than enough cleavage. Eunice smiled brightly and hugged him tightly "oh Cliffy its so good to see you!"

Clair peeked into the living room and saw Eunice Chantille all over her husband.  
She was furious so she went back into the kitchen and drummed her fingers on the bowl trying to calm down.

Suddenly Cliff appeared and saw an angry Clair pacing the floor.

He said "honey what's wrong?"

She glared at him and very sweetly said "what's wrong? What ever do you mean Cliffy?That bitch was all over you that's what's wrong!"

The Clair he knew didn't use language like that very often so he knew she was upset.

He walked over to her "Clair you need to calm down. Remember the kids and grandkids are here."

She frowned "this was a bad idea. I'm going to lose it. I just know it. I'm going to make a fool out of myself."

He took her in his arms and comforted her "sweetheart I won't let that happen. Besides if anyone is going to look like an idiot it will be Eunice. Did you see what she was wearing?! If you feel like you're going to lose it we can excuse ourselves and you can calm down for a minute but we really need to go out there."

She sighed and said sarcastically "whatever you say Cliffy."

He closed his eyes and sighed. 'This was going to be a long night' he thought.

They walked out and saw the men fawning over Eunice.

Eunice said "Cliffy there you are come sit!"

Clair glared at Eunice.

Cliff said "you remember my wife Clair?"

Eunice gave a fake smile and said "of course nice to see you again."

Clair gave a tight smile and nodded.

Everyone could feel the tension in the room.

Clair sat by Anna and Russell so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

She watched Cliff take his seat next to Eunice.

Anna patted Clair's hand and whispered "calm down."

Clair looked at Anna and smiled in thanks.

Eunice said "so Cliffy tell me what you've been up to all these years."

Clair looked at Anna and mouthed 'Cliffy.'

Anna grinned and shrugged her shoulders.

Clair had all that she could take at the moment so she said "if you'll excuse me I need to check on dinner."

Anna followed her and when they got into the kitchen Clair started spouting off insults.

Anna couldn't help but smile.

Anna grabbed Clair's arms and said "honey I know you hate her but you have to calm down. Don't let her have the upper hand."

Clair sighed "she's hitting on my husband and I think he's enjoying it!"

Anna said "I know that and I can't believe my son is allowing it but you have to keep in mind that he loves you and when she leaves here tonight you will never have to see her again."

Clair leaned against the counter and said "I knew this was a bad idea! I can't stand her voice and calling my husband Cliffy! That's so annoying!"

Anna said "maybe dinner will be better. Let's go!"

Clair said "fine!"

During dinner Clair remained fairly quiet. Cliff and Clair sat at the heads of the table and Eunice sat by Cliff's side.

Clair glared at Eunice when she touched Cliff's hand and suddenly pecked his cheek.

Clair had enough she grabbed her plate and went to the kitchen. She stepped outside to get some air. She cursed herself for not grabbing a jacket but couldn't find the strength to go get one right now.

As though he read her mind Cliff put a jacket around her shoulders and she put it on. He kissed her cheek. He attempted to wrap her arms around her and thankfully she didn't pull away.

He said "it's cold out here sweetheart."

She sighed "I needed some fresh air. If I stayed inside any longer I might claw her eyes out."

He pulled her closer "honey I know this isn't easy but..."

She moved out of his embrace "your right! Its not easy. I don't want her in my house! The woman is making me sick; the way she is fawning all over you and it seems to me that your enjoying it!"

Cliff was taken aback and getting a little tired of her attitude "Eunice has been nothing but nice. She's tried to include you in our conversations and you blatantly ignore her. Yes your right maybe I am enjoying her attention because this is the most I've gotten in a while! You've been busy with work and the kids and when you're home I can't even eat what I want because you put me on a stupid diet!"

She gasped "Cliff! You know I'm working on a case. It takes up quite a bit of my time and I'm exhausted when I get home! As for your diet I'm only doing it for you. It was doctors orders."

He said "I know that. I'm sorry. Maybe I did lead her on. I guess I just miss my wife."

She looked at him and smiled softly "oh Cliff I miss you too."

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

They held each other for a moment and he said "I'm sorry about enjoying her attention. Can you ever forgive me?"

She smiled and said "of course."

She kissed him passionately and pulled back "I bet she never kissed you like that!"

Clair grinned and said "let go back inside."

Cliff followed her back into the kitchen. They grabbed the chocolate cake and plates.

Clair served everyone a slice and gave Cliff a small piece. He made a face at Clair and she just grinned. The kids took theirs into the kitchen while the adults stayed in the dining room.

Eunice and Cliff were talking. She cut a piece of her cake and fed it to him before he could stop her. He saw the fire in Clair's eyes and prayed she wouldn't do anything stupid.

Clair started cleaning the table and said "desert is over!"

He knew this was getting out of hand. He needed to get Eunice out of his house as soon as possible because if Clair ever found out that he and Eunice had a one night stand she would never forgive him.

Eunice, Anna, Russell, and Theo were in the living room when Cliff and Clair walked in.

Eunice smiled and patted the seat next to her "Cliffy, I wondered where you had gotten to. Come sit by by me."

Cliff flenched when Clair squeezed her nails into his hand "I think I'll sit right here."

He sat in the chair and pulled Clair with him. She smirked when she saw Eunice look a tad upset. Clair pulled Cliff's arms tighter around her.

Theo could feel the tension in the room so he excused himself. Russell and Anna glanced at each other and knew something was brewing.

Anna said "Cliff can I see you for a moment?"

Cliff was relieved and moved Clair off his lap. She looked at him worriedly and he pecked her cheek and left.

Anna said "Cliff what is going on?"

He said "what do you mean?"

Anna said "Eunice is all over you and you're allowing it! Cliff we both know you dated Eunice for a week when you and Clair broke up. You to look awfully comfortable together. Is there something you're not telling me?"

His eyes widened and he thought 'does she know?'

Anna glared at him and said "did you ever tell Clair that you dated Eunice?"

He said "mom! Not so loud!"

Anna crossed her arms and cocked her head "you never told her? Cliff what is wrong with you?"

He said "Clair would never forgive me."

Anna said "Cliff, Clair is an understanding woman she would forgive eventually...unless something else happened that I don't know about."

He looked sick "mom, please just let it go."

Anna cleared her throat and whispered "Cliff, did you sleep with Eunice?"

His eyes widened and he looked down in shame. Anna saw him slowly nod his head.

Anna covered her face with one hand and thought "oh my god. This is bad. Cliff listen to me honey."

She took his face in her hands "you two were broken up. You did nothing wrong."

He said "but I slept with the one person Clair can't stand. She's going to hate me!".

Anna said "Cliff, why did you hide it from her?"

Cliff said "if I told Clair back in the day we would have been over and you know it. Mom you can't tell her! I'll tell her after Eunice leaves okay?"

Anna said "alright Cliff, I won't say anything."

He sighed in relief and kissed her cheek "thank you."

Clair and Eunice were left alone with Russell.

Eunice tried to be civil "Clair you have a wonderful family. Your a lucky woman."

Clair was getting sick of her games and said "I know."

Eunice knew she wasn't going to charm Clair so she decided to switch tactics.

Eunice smiled "I just meant it must've of shaken you up when you and Cliff broke up. I'm sure you wondered that you lost him for good."

Clair crossed her arms and legs and narrowed her eyes "I was never worried. I knew we would get back together. We just had a disagreement."

Eunice was elated when she realized Clair didn't know about their affair.

Eunice leaned back and said "not according to Cliff. He thought you to were over for good. He came to me for comfort."

Clair knew she was trying to get to her and she tried to remain strong but she said "what are you talking about? I know you two dated if that's what you mean. It was all over town!"

Eunice smiled and said "that's not all we did."

Clair sat up straight and narrowed her eyes.

Eunice opened her mouth but was interrupted by Cliff and Anna.

Anna said "Russell I think its time we left."

Russell hopped up and grabbed Anna's coat. He knew things were about to get ugly.

Cliff said "Eunice it was good seeing you again but I think its time you left. I have an early morning."

Eunice said "tomorrow is Saturday besides Clair and I were talking about when the two of broke up."

He looked at Anna with a panicked look on his face.

Anna sternly said "Eunice my son is right. Its time to leave. We will walk you to you car! Now!"

Eunice said "I guess you're right. Cliff I'm in town for 2 weeks visiting my family. I hope we can spend some time together before I leave."

Before he could stop her she kissed his cheek "it was wonderful seeing you again."

Clair glared at the Eunice.

Anna finally got Eunice out the door and Cliff and Clair were alone.

Cliff laid against the door and sighed.

Clair said "I'm so glad she's gone!"

She walked over to the coffee table and started gathering the dishes.

She headed to the kitchen and said "I don't know what possessed you to date her?"

She disappeared through the kitchen and his mouth fell open. He all but ran into the kitchen and saw her putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

Clair started the dishwasher and turned around. She looked at Cliff and said "honey, are you alright?"

He said "you knew I dated her?"

Clair rolled her eyes "of course I did. You and Eunice were the talk of the town."

She sat down at the table and continued "I was devastated when I found out that you were dating her."

He sat down and took her hand "I only did it to get back at you for dumping me."

She sighed "I was just upset I never thought you would take what I said seriously and I certainly never thought you would date Eunice. I thought you would come back the next day and beg me to get back together. You know I when I saw the two of you together my heart broke and I knew I would do anything to win you back."

He said "you saw us?"

She sniffled "you were on a date. Dancing down at the club. She was sitting on your lap kissing you and you were sliding your hand up her leg. I ran out the back before you could see me."

Cliff said "why didn't you say anything?"

She scoffed "well excuse me its kind of hard to talk with someone's tongue down your throat!"

She went to stand up but he pulled her on his lap.

He said "I'm sorry you had to see that. I was just trying to win you back."

She said "by kissing someone else?"

He said "I was angry that you dumped me. I knew dating Eunice would make you upset and I thought you would realize dumping me was a mistake and take me back. I just wanted to make you jealous."

She put her arm around his neck "well it worked. Seeing you kiss her drove me crazy."

He smiled "oh yeah?"

She nodded.

He smiled and slowly leaned into kiss her. He captured her lips and their tongues fought for dominance. He slid his hand up her legs and muttered against her lips "this would be easier if you were wearing a skirt!"

She smiled against his lips.

After a couple minutes of kissing she could feel his buldge pressing against her. She pulled back and said "why don't we go upstairs?"

He turned off the lights and chased her upstairs.

He closed the bedroom door and pinned her against it. He quickly rid her of her shirt and unbuttoned her pants. He smiled when she was left in her undergarments. He leaned his head down and kissed her breast and reached around and undid her bra. He let go of her hands and gently massaged both breast as he kissed them. She moaned and managed to slid Cliff's pants off in the process.

He let go of her breasts and slipped his hand inside her panties. He cupped her and could feel how wet she was. She moaned and whimpered when he slipped his finger inside her slit. He head fell against the door. She sighed "Cliff now!"

He pulled out his finger and sucked it in his mouth. He pulled off his boxers and took his penis in his hand and coated the head in her juices. She whimpered and he lifted one of he legs around his waist and slammed inside of her.

He kissed her so her scream was muffled. He lifted her other leg and so that both her legs were wrapped around his waist. She held on tightly as he pounded into her. She knew she would be sore tomorrow but didn't care. She could feel herself coming so she bit Cliff's shoulder and screamed. He threw his head back as he spilled his seed deep inside her pussy.

He heard her sigh and let her catch her breath. She loosened her legs and let the fall to the floor. He smiled and gently kissed her lips. He slowly pulled out of her and she whimpered.

He said "wait here." He came back with a warm wash cloth and cleaned them up. He tossed the rag into the bathroom and they got in bed. He covered them both up and they spooned. He nuzzled her neck and tightened his arms around her.

He said "you're wonderful you know that? Most wives wouldn't allow there husband's old girlfriend into their house."

She sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms "I still don't like her!"

He kissed her cheek "you're the only woman I could ever want and need. She means nothing to me."

She smiled and turned her head to kiss his lips.

She laid back down and said "good."

He smiled.

She said "are you going to see her again?"

He said "not if I can help it!"

She smiled and closed her eyes "I love you Cliffy."

He groaned "don't call me that!"

She laughed.

They were silent for a while when Clair sighed.

He said "what is it?"

She rubbed his arm and said "before you came in the living room Eunice wanted to tell me something I'm just not sure what it was and now its driving me crazy."

His eyes widened and he said "honey I'm sure it's nothing. She probably just wanted to get to you."

Cliff bit his cheek and prayed she let it go and thankfully she did.

Clair said "you're probably right."

She turned on to her back and looked at Cliff "kiss me."

He smiled and captured her lips with his.

They made love multiple times throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning came and Clair was getting ready for work.

Cliff came out of the bathroom and she said "I'm probably going to be late tonight since I'm trying to get ready for this case."

He sighed "how late?"

She shrugged "I'm not sure so you'll have to cook dinner for the kids."

He said "Clair! I thought we agreed that you wouldn't work late!"

She said "I never said that."

He said "why can't you just work from home?"

She said "honey you know I can't get any work done at home with the kids bothering me."

He knew she wasn't going to budge so he put on his shoes and left the room.

Cliff was getting his jacket when Clair came downstairs.

She said " Cliff wait!"

He said "make it fast I have to get to work."

Clair grabbed his arm "please don't be upset."

He kissed her cheek and said "I need to go."

She watched him leave and she sighed. She knew he was upset. Right now there was nothing she could do so she left for work.

Around 2:45 p.m. Cliff was at the hospital in his office when he heard a knock at the door.

Without looking up he said "come in!"

He looked up and saw Eunice.

He hopped up and said "what are you doing here?"

Eunice said "I wanted to see you again. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I even dreamt about you."

She leaned over and put her hands on his desk and said "steamy dreams."

He swallowed hard and came face to face with her cleavage.

Before he could say anything she pressed her lips against his.

He moaned when he felt her tongue slip past his lips.

He pulled back and said "this is wrong! We can't do this."

Eunice walked around his desk and grabbed his tie "Cliffy, I came back for a reason. I want to explore a possible relationship with you."

He said "there is nothing to explore. I'm married!"

She said "don't you ever wonder about us...what we could have been? I know I do."

He said "no, I don't. I love Clair!"

She said "really because you seemed to be enjoying me last night."

He sighed "I was upset at Clair I wanted to make her jealous."

She said "well here's your chance."

He said "Eunice stop!"

She sighed "come on Cliff she never has to know. Speaking of did you ever tell Clair that we slept together?"

He froze.

She grinned and said "interesting. You never told her huh?"

He said "what happened between us was a mistake!"

She got upset "a mistake?! I never forced you! You wanted it just as badly as I did!"

He said "I was confused."

She crossed her arms and said "confused or not we still made love and it meant the world to me. I know deep down you enjoyed it to and we can have that again. Clair never has to know!"

He was speechless and she took that moment to surprise him with another kiss.

She pulled back when she felt his arms begin to slide around her.

She touched his face and said "tell me something. You do remember the night we made love don't you?"

He nodded and said "very well."

She smiled and put his arms around his neck "I bet Clair made you wait for you're wedding night didn't she?"

He shrugged and said "she let me play with her but she wanted to wait and I respected that."

Eunice said "poor baby. It must've been torcher. If you had been mine back in the day we could have had sex any time you wanted and you could've done anything you wanted to me."

He gulped when she ran her finger down his throat and she said "Clair is to prim and proper to know what real fun is but I'm not. If you want a good time I'm staying at a nearby hotel. Here's my room key Cliffy. I hope you'll use it. I'll be waiting."

She kissed him passionately and ran her finger down his cheek.

She disappeared through the door and he fell back against the desk and thought 'wow.'

When he finally got himself together he went back to work.

After a busy day of delivering babies he went home and fed the kids.

He kept thinking about Eunice's room key. He had to hide that good because if Clair found it he was a dead man.

He finally decided to hide it in his desk drawer in his basement office.

He sat on the couch and watch television to try and clear his mind.

7:00 p.m. rolled around. He saw a stressed and tired Clair walk through the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked directly to Cliff. She laid her head on his lap and sighed.

He ran his fingers through her hair "are you alright?"

She nodded "I'm just tired of this case."

She closed her eyes as he played with her hair.

He said "you can relax now."

She sighed "good. Cliff are you still upset with me?"

He frowned "why would I be upset?"

She said "when you left this morning you angry with me. Remember?"

He ran his finger down her nose and said "forget it about it. We're good."

She sighed in relief and he rubbed her temples.

He felt so guilty for kissing Eunice but he didn't think bothering her with it today was a good idea so he kept it to himself.

Clair enjoyed his company for a few minutes then said "I think I'm going to take a bath and relax."

He nodded and watched her go upstairs.

Later in the evening Cliff went down to the basement to listen to music and clear his mind. He kept thinking about Eunice and the key that was hidden in his desk drawer. He thought back to the night he and Eunice made love.

Flashback:

Cliff and Eunice left the club and drove down to the lake. He laid a blanket out and they laid down. He took her in his arms and they looked at the stars. Eunice said "this is wonderful. Its so peaceful out here."

He smiled and without thinking said "I know I bring Clair out here all the time."

He felt her tense and he said "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that."

Eunice sat up and said "that's alright. You really miss her don't you?"

He nodded.

Eunice smiled "Cliff you're to good for her. You're going off to college soon. You can make a new life for yourself...one without Clair."

He said "Eunice..."

She said "I'll drop it for now. Can I ask you something?"

He said "sure."

Eunice said "what caused the fight that broke you and Clair up?"

Cliff said "I got scholarships to Yale and Harvard. She was upset because I decided to go to Yale. She didn't like that I'd be so far away from her."

Eunice said "that doesn't seem fair."

He scoffed "which is why we broke up! Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Eunice looked at him and touched his face "okay. I know a way to get your mind off of Clair."

She leaned into kiss him. He took her in his arms. He laid her down and proceeded to make love to her.

End of flashback.

He sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't get that night out of his mind. Maybe it had something to do with Eunice showing up at his work this afternoon. He got up and went to his basement office. He shut the door and opened the drawer. He saw the key and he sat down. It was as though he was afraid to touch it.

Slowly he reached out and picked it up. He looked at. He leaned in his chair and thought back to what Eunice said 'she never has to know.' He picked up the phone and dialed the hotel. The manager picked up and he quickly hung up the phone.

He sighed and thought 'you're playing with fire Cliff!'

He put the key back into his drawer and groaned.

Meanwhile Clair came downstairs and looked for Cliff.

She decided to go to his office and saw the light on through the door. She opened the door and said "Cliff?"

He said "what is it?"

She said "why are you all by yourself?"

He said "I just have a lot of my mind."

She walked over to him and said "is everything alright?"

He nodded "fine."

Clair didn't like how snippy he was being towards her so she said "are you upset with me?"

He looked at her and said "no. I just had a rough day at work. You of all people should know that!"

She was taken aback and said "I know I haven't been that easy to be around lately. This case is really tough and I haven't been sleeping well. I guess I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry sweetheart. Can you ever forgive me?"

He didn't realize how hard her case was so he said "is someone giving you trouble at work?"

She said "no."

He stood up and placed his hands on her hips "of course I forgive you sweetheart."

He kissed her lips and she smiled.

She said "let's go to the living room and cuddle."

He grinned and followed his beautiful wife.

He sat down and she sat on his lap. He looked at her and playfully demanded "kiss me!"

She said "oh I'll kiss you but not because you told me to but because I love my lips on your face."

She kissed his cheek and he said "you call that a kiss?"

She grinned and he leaned into her neck and nuzzled it. She squealed and tried to pull back but he held her close. He attempted to make a hickey but she put her arms against his chest "Cliff no! I have court tomorrow."

He continued to gently bite her neck and when he was satisfied with the mark he left he pulled back with a grin.

She hopped up and ran to the mirror. There on her neck sat a bright red hickey "Cliff! How could you do that?"

He smiled and walked behind her. He slid his arms around her waist and said "because I love my wife and I want everyone to know. Is that so wrong?"

She sighed "no but now I have to hide it."

He kissed her cheek and playfully said "are you embarrassed of me?"

She turned around "of course not I...you're messing with me aren't you?"

He laughed and walked away.

The next day Clair was cooking dinner and Cliff was in his basement office talking to his dad.

Cliff said "dad what am I supposed to do?"

Russell said "you cannot go to that hotel! I'm sure this isn't easy and I know you and Clair have been married a long time. Do you still love Clair?"

Cliff said "with all my heart!"

Russell said "Eunice is only here for a few weeks don't let her ruin your marriage! Did you ever tell Clair that you and Eunice slept together?"

Cliff said "no and she is never going to find out!"

Russell said "aren't you worried Eunice might tell Clair?"

Cliff's eyes widened "oh crap I never thought of that!"

Russell said "maybe you should tell Clair. She is an understanding woman. Besides its not like you cheated on her."

"Dad, Clair will hate me!"

Russell said "no she won't. She might be mad at first but she will get over it eventually."

Cliff said "how do you know; did you cheat on mom?"

Russell said "of course not! I've known Clair for a long time. Tell her. I need to go your mother needs me."

Cliff hung up and rubbed his hand over his face.

He went into the kitchen and saw Clair cooking.

He sighed and said "can we talk for a second?"

She said "sure."

Cliff opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again and said "you know what you're busy we can talk later."

Before she could say anything he left the room. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.

During dinner Clair noticed how quiet Cliff was and watched him pick at his food. The kids finished dinner and left the room. Clair said "honey, are you feeling alright?"

Cliff never answered and she said "Cliff!"

Still nothing so she got up and felt his forehead and he jumped at the contact.

She said "darling, what's the matter?"

He sighed and prepared to tell her but just couldn't get the words out so he said "nothing. I guess I'm just not that hungry."

Clair didn't believe him but let it slide. She watched him go upstairs.

Cliff woke up in the middle of the night and saw his wife sleeping. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he went downstairs and sat on the couch.

He laid down and turned on the television.

Clair woke up a few minutes later and saw that Cliff was gone. She frowned and reached for her robe. She headed downstairs and saw the television on. She walked further into the living and saw Cliff sleeping on the couch.

She turned off the television and kissed his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he muttered "Clair?"

She smiled "yes honey its me. Come back to bed."

He sighed and let her pull him up. He followed her upstairs and crawled in bed. Clair opened her arms and he laid his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and he sighed.

She watched him fall asleep and wondered what was bothering him. She kissed his head and eventually fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days had past and Clair came home from work.

She had finished her case and wanted to tell him she won.

She put her jacket on the coat rack and said "Cliff! Are you home?"

He came out of the kitchen and she ran over to him. She kissed his lips and said "I won my case! Things will finally start going back to normal."

He said "that's great honey."

She said "so what are we going to do tomorrow night?"

He looked confused "tomorrow?"

She said "Cliff! You always take me out to celebrate winning my case."

He said "oh right. Tomorrow night it is!"

She smiled.

Clair was looking for Cliff and found him in his office with his feet kicked up on his desk.

She came in and said "so you've been hiding in here the whole time?"

He said "I wasn't hiding."

She sighed "are you sure? Because it seems like you're trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?"

He moved his feet off his desk and sat upright in his chair. "You haven't done anything wrong."

He held out his hand and she accepted it and sat in his lap.

She slid her arms around his neck and said "what's wrong Cliff? Something has been bothering you for the last few days. Talk to me sweetheart."

He said "With Eunice in town I've just been thinking a lot about the past."

She frowned "you've been thinking about Eunice?"

He slowly nodded "how can I not?"

She sighed "I know you two dated but is there anything else that I should know about? Eunice wanted to tell me something that night at dinner but I just brushed it off because she is a liar."

He said "there is something I need to tell you but I don't want to lose you."

She sighed "you're not going to lose me."

Cliff sighed "you remember the week we were broken up?"

She frowned "how could I forget? That was the worst week of my life!"

He absentmidedly rubbed her leg.

He said "I did something I'm not proud of and I'm afraid you will hate me for it."

She already had an idea of what he was going to say but said "what is it?"

He said "I was devastated when you dumped me and I wanted to get back at you for hurting me which I why I dated Eunice. I drove her to the lake one night and laid a blanket down."

She said "at our spot?"

He nodded "we started kissing and before I knew it we were naked and having sex."

Tears sprung in her eyes "you slept with her?!"

He nodded and looked down in shame.

Her voice cracked "how could cheat on me with her?"

His eyes popped open and said "I never cheated on you! We weren't together because you broke up with me! Remember? That's the only reason I was even with her."

She wrapped her arms around herself and said "I didn't want us to break up I was just upset! I certainly never thought you would go to Eunice for comfort."

He said "what was I supposed to do? You broke my heart Clair. You were upset that I wanted to make something of myself!"

Her eyes widened and she pointed her finger at him "no! You know that is not true. I was upset that you were leaving me to go to Yale."

He said "if you would have given me a chance to explain you would have known that I was never going to leave you."

She frowned and sniffled "so I because I overreacted you slept with another woman?"

He sighed "Clair, I'm sorry. The only reason I'm telling you this is because she hit on me again."

She looked shocked "what?"

He sighed "she paid me a visit at the hospital and kissed me."

She practically shouted "she kissed you!?"

He nodded and walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out the key. He walked in front of Clair and placed it in her hand.

She looked down and saw that it was a hotel key.

He said "she gave me that and told me that I could use a good time. She said you would never have to know."

Clair didn't know what to think.

She said "why did you keep it and hide it from me?"

He said "I didn't think you needed to know."

She raised her eyebrow.

He said "I meant because you were busy with work and it wasn't important."

She said "not important?"

He grabbed her hand before she could move.

He said "nothing was ever going to happen between us. I made a mistake Clair and I will regret it for the rest of my life. She means nothing to me. My wife captured my heart a long time ago."

He looked so sincere and she smiled "oh Cliff."

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

Clair ended the kiss and said "is there anything else I need to know?"

Cliff looked serious and said "no. You know everything."

She looked relieved and said "no wonder you've kept to yourself. I'm sure Eunice being back isn't easy but I trust you Cliff. You do know that right?"

He smiled and squeezed her butt "of course I know that."

She grinned mischevioulsy "can I ask you something?"

He narrowed his eyes and said "that depends."

She said "who's the better kisser?"

His eyes widened "Clair you can't ask me that!"

She crossed her arms "why not? I want to know and be completely honest."

He sighed "are you sure?"

She nodded.

He took a deep breath and headed slowly to the door "Eunice."

Her mouth fell open and she shouted "Cliff!"

He ran out the door laughing before she could stop him.

She followed him and he caught her by her hips. She gasped when she was pushed against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers before she could say anything and she moaned.

Cliff slowly pulled back and saw her eyes were closed.

He smiled "I'm only kidding. You are by far the better kisser...and lover if you were concerned about that to."

She opened her eyes and a smile spread across her face "I love you Cliff."

He smiled "I love you too Clair."

As they walked into the living room he felt Clair slap his butt and walk pass him. He smirked "you naughty girl." She winked at him.

He followed her into the kitchen and said "what about the key?"

She looked at him and said "I will be keeping this!"

He said "don't you trust me?"

She touched his face "of course I do but I'm not taking any chances!"

She grinned and put the key into her bra.

He smiled mischievous and said "you really think I won't go in there?"

She smiled "Cliff you wouldn't; the kids could come in at any minute."

He said "like that's really going to stop me!"

He smiled and walked over to her and she grinned. She began moving away from him "Cliff don't."

Suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her close. He slid his hand under her shirt and kissed her neck. She laughed "Cliff stop!"

Vanessa covered Rudy's eyes and said "Eww mom dad! In the kitchen?"

Clair pushed Cliff away and straightened her shirt. She muttered "I told you!"

He just grinned and said "I was just trying to get something."

Vanessa said "obviously!"

Clair gasped "Vanessa!"

Vanessa said "what?"

Clair rolled her eyes and said "I'll be right back."

Cliff said "I'll come with you."

She smiled "no you won't I need to hide it."

He huffed and the kids looked confused.

He walked off so they couldn't question him.

That night they were getting ready for bed and he said "Clair where did you put the key?"

She put her book away and folded her hands on the comforter "why do you want to know?"

He looked at her "because its mine!"

She cocked her head "so?"

He said "I want to give it back to her."

She raised her eyebrow "that's not necessary."

He sighed "Clair! What's the big deal?"

She frowned said "I don't want you any where near that woman!"

He grinned "is my wife jealous of another woman?"

She huffed "I'm jealous! I just can't take that chance. She's already had you once before and I don't want it to happen again! Goodnight Cliff!"

He frowned when she turned on her side and pulled the covers up.

He didn't realize how much this bothered her. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers back. He nuzzled her neck "Clair? Don't be mad. I won't go see her okay?"

She nodded and snuggled closer.

He held her and said "go to sleep." 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Clair came home and found her husband asleep on the couch. She smiled and put her stuff down. She quietly walked up to him and sat beside him. She kissed his lips and watched his eyes flutter open.

He smiled and said "my wife is home!"

He sat up and made room for her. She snuggled against him and he said "how was work?"

She sighed "busy. We had people on and out of our office all day."

He played with the strands of her hair and said "you can relax now."

She got comfortable and closed her eyes.

About an hour later Cliff was in the kitchen cooking.

Clair came into the kitchen and said "why did you let me fall asleep?"

He said "you needed to rest."

She smiled and cupped his cheek "you're wonderful you know that?"

She leaned into kiss him but was interrupted by the phone.

She groaned and answered the phone.

He listened to her side of the conversation and heard her say "can't you get some one else?"

She said "can't it wait until tomorrow?"

She said "fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She sighed and looked at Cliff "I'm sor..."

He said "just go!"

She felt awful because this was supposed be there night of celebrating her win.

She said "but mmmph!"

He surprised her with a kiss and pulled back "go. I'm not mad dinner can wait."

She smiled "I won't stay long I promise."

He nodded and she pecked his cheek.

He looked at the food and sighed.

Meanwhile Clair got to the office and saw that the lights were off. She frowned and unlocked her office door. She made a phone call only to find out that she had been set up.

She sighed and left.

Cliff had cleaned up the kitchen and went to sit on the couch when the door bell rang.

He answered it and was shocked when he saw Eunice Chantille.

He said "what are you doing here?!"

She said "why didn't you come see me at the hotel?"

He said "I told you before I'm married! I'm not going to cheat on my wife."

Eunice scoffed "oh Cliff! Clair can't possibly be fun in bed. She's so prim and proper but I'm not. I can be a little devil in bed if that's what you want. You could do anything you want to me and I wouldn't stop you."

He said "Eunice you need to leave! I love Clair. I never should have slept with you in the first place. I wasn't thinking clearly."

She said "but you are now. So tell me Cliffy do you want me or boring Clair?"

Before he could answer Eunice kissed him and forced him to the couch. She straddled him and continued kissing him.

She moved her hand to his zipper but before she could pull it down an angry Clair walked through the door and said "you bitch! Get the hell off my husband!"

Eunice hopped up and Cliff stood up. He held his breath.

Eunice said "I'm just showing him a good time something obviously don't know how to do!"

Clair said "we have 5 kids I must be doing something he likes!"

He smirked at Clair's come back.

Eunice said "well maybe he is bored now you are getting older. He needs to liven things up in the bedroom! That's why I gave him my room key."

Clair slapped her face "he's mine you can't have him!"

Eunice held her cheek and glared at her. Eunice said "you bitch!"

Eunice went to lunge at Clair but Cliff stepped in between them and said "that's enough! I think its time you left!"

Cliff kept Clair behind him the entire time. Eunice said "not until you make a decision. Who is it going to be? Me or Clair."

Cliff said "I told you before I love Clair. She is the woman of my dreams and you could never hold a candle to her. Now get the hell out of my house and never come back!"

Eunice was shocked and watched him hold the door open. She said "fine! I'll leave...for now."

He watched her leave and said "my god that woman is tiring!"

Cliff turned around and saw Clair. He took her hand and kissed it "are you alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine I just wasn't expecting to see Eunice on top of my husband that's all."

Cliff said "she surprised me I certainly didn't want it!"

She smiled "I know that Cliff."

He looked at her "why did you come back so early?"

She said "no one was there. I think it was a set up. I didn't like being there alone so I left. Just in time might I add. Who knows what would've happened if I stayed."

He said "see I knew it you're still mad!"

She crossed her arms "of course I'm mad! She was all over you but more importantly in our house!"

Cliff said "well it wasn't my fault. She came in before I could stop her."

She said "I understand that but I still don't like it."

He decided to go for it. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She laid her head on his shoulder and tried to calm down.

He realized she was mad at Eunice and not him.

"Clair dating Eunice was a mistake. I don't want her anymore. I have the woman I want right here."

She sniffled "really?"

He lifted her chin with his fingers and said "really."

He captured her lips with his and she slid her arms around his neck. He grabbed her butt and squeezed. She smiled as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They broke apart when the need for air became to much. She smiled softly and he said "okay?"

She nodded "I believe you; but I still don't like that woman."

He rolled his eyes and guided her into the kitchen "come with me. Dinner is ready I just need to warm it up."

They walked into the room and he pulled out her chair. Clair watched him set the table.

He brought out the candles, wine glasses and the food. She smiled as he poured the wine. He sat down and they clinked there glasses together. He watched her as they sipped on the wine.

He said "congratulations baby. I'm proud of you."

She smiled and cupped his cheek "thank you. This is wonderful sweetheart."

He smiled and said "eat up. We still have desert."

She smirked and he rolled his eyes "I mean actual desert you naughty girl."

She smiled "I thought that's what you wanted."

He frowned "what are you talking about?"

She swallowed her food and said "well according to Eunice she seems to think you need a change of pace. Apparently I'm to prim and proper."

He sighed "Clair! She was just trying to get to you."

Clair frowned "well it worked. You don't really think that do you?"

He smiled and took her hand "honey, I'm crazy about you. Every time we make love it always leaves me wanting more. Making love with you will never be boring. Ignore Eunice!"

She smiled softly "you're so sweet."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

They finished dinner and desert.

Cliff cleaned up the kitchen and said "I'm going to run you a bath and give you a massage."

She sighed "sounds wonderful."

He gently pushed her upstairs. He told her to get undressed and he helped her into the bathtub. The bubbles went up to her neck. He started massaging her shoudlers. She closed her eyes and he said " you're so tense."

She sarcastically said "wonder why?"

He said "Clair stop worrying about Eunice! She's gone now."

Clair said "how can you be so sure? You heard what she said."

He moved over so he could see her face "Clair it doesn't matter what she said I'm yours and nothing could ever change that!"

She bit her lip and said "I hope you're right."  
He kissed her forehead and moved down to massage her feet.

Eventually the water turned cold. He dried her off and she lied across the bed with her arms crossed and her chin resting on her hands.

He smiled at her and said "what?"

She said "why are you all the way over there? We are not done celebrating!"

He smiled and crawled onto the bed and kissed her "forgive me."

She smiled and laid on her back. He crawled on top of her and she hooked her arms around his neck. She moaned as he kissed her. They proceeded to make love.

When they finished he rolled off of her and covered them both up. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest.

Without thinking he said "Eunice could never make me come like that!"

She looked at him and didn't know wether she should be happy or angry.

She said "that's the first thing you think about after we made love?"

He looked caught "no that's not what I meant!"

"So what did you mean?"

He sighed "Clair! I just meant only you could make me feel like that. I didn't mean to say it out loud."

She smiled and rubbed her face against his bare chest.

He was relieved when he realized she wasn't mad and tightened his arms.

She said "I still hate that you slept with her all those years ago. I was supposed to be the only one."

He said "and you are. I just made a terrible mistake."

She threw her leg over his thighs "just make sure you don't do it again!"

She closed her eyes and he glared at her.

The next morning Clair woke up and heard Cliff getting ready. She went into the bathroom and saw him step out of the shower.

She frowned "you're finished already?"

He didn't say a word to her instead he just nodded. Clair didn't think much of it because he wasn't a morning person. She shrugged her shoulders as he left the room.

Cliff was putting on his jacket and had his hand on the doorknob when Clair came downstairs.

She walked over to him "wait! Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

He snapped at her "not hungry!"

She furrowed her brow and cocked her head "are you mad at me?"

He sarcastically said "why would I be? Just because you don't seem to trust me."

He opened the door but paused when he felt Clair touch his arm. He looked back at her and she said "what are you talking about?"

He said "last night!"

She still looked confused so he said "you said to make sure it didn't happen again!"

She remembered there conversation and felt bad for hurting him "oh Cliff I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant it as a joke. I'm sorry I upset you."

He sighed "okay. I have to go."

He turned to leave and she said "Cliff wait! Aren't you forgetting something?"

He was getting tired of this "what?"

She looked at him "you didn't kiss me goodbye."

His anger vanished and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned in and kissed her "I'll see you later."

She smiled and he said "just out of curiosity if Eunice dropped by my office you'd trust me to be alone with her. Right?"

She said "of course I would. She's not coming by is she?"

He grinned "no. I just wanted to see your reaction."

She glared at him and playfully slapped his butt. He left laughing.

She thought to herself 'I do you trust you she's the one I don't trust! Maybe I'll pay Cliff a visit at work.'

She stormed into the kitchen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Clair left early since it was a slow day. It was only 3:00 so she decided to pay her husband a visit.

Meanwhile Cliff was sitting in his office with the door open when he heard a knock. He looked up and saw Eunice smiling.

He jumped up "what are you doing here?"

She said "you really didn't think I was going to let this go did you?"

He sighed "I thought you were only here for 2 weeks?"

She smiled "oh well that's the best part I forgot to tell you I'm moving back here. Isn't that great!"

He groaned "no! That's not great. Why are you doing this?"

She walked over to him and said "because I miss you. That week we spent together was amazing. I was heartbroken when you and Clair got back together. I want a second chance Cliffy and I think you might want one too. 20 something years with one woman is enough. It's time to give some one else a chance; liven things up."

He moved away from her and said "you're wrong! I love my wife."

She said "I know but be honest. Don't you miss having fun?"

He said "Clair and I have fun!"

She raised her eyebrow "really? When was the last time you made love out doors, or did something crazy?"

He didn't answer.

She smiled softly "Cliffy we could have so much fun together. All I'm asking for is a chance. I'm sure Clair wouldn't mind sharing."

He was torn. She took her chance and pressed her lips against his. He didn't push her away but he didn't object either. She pulled back and smiled "well? How was that?"

He said "that was nice I guess but I'm still married. I love Clair."

She sighed "you keep saying that but are you in love with her?"

Before he could answer Clair walked in and said "what are you doing here?"

Cliff and Eunice both jumped at the sound of her voice.

Cliff said "Clair what are you doing here?"

Clair glared at him "I got off early and thought I'd surprise you. Why is she here?"

He walked over to her and said "she was telling me she's moving back here."

Clair's eyes widened "excuse me?"

Eunice smiled "that's right I'm moving back."

Clair said "why?"

Eunice said "I missed New York and my family but importantly I've missed Cliff. I want him back and we all know that I always get what I want."

Clair was angry. She clenched her jaw and said "not this time. You can't have my husband!"

Cliff could feel the tension and he knew he had to get them out of here before all hell broke lose. This was a doctor's office for god sakes.

Eunice said "not according to Cliff. He wants me to."

Clair frowned slightly and looked at Cliff.

Cliff said "alright you two have leave! I can't have this here!"

Clair said "Cliff!"

He glared at both of them "leave now!"

Eunice decided to leave but said "don't worry Cliffy I'll be back."

Clair watched her leave and shook her head "unbelievable!"

He said "Clair leave!"

Clair was shocked and hurt. She softly asked "you're kicking me out?"

He realized he hurt her. He cupped her cheek and said "yes. I can't have that type of behavior here."

Clair furrowed her brow "I didn't do anything! She started it."

He sighed "Clair go home. I need to focus on my job. I can't do that with you and Eunice here!"

She crossed her arms and said "can I ask you something?"

He huffed "fine. What do you want to know?"

She said "should I be worried?"

He said "I can't talk about this right now!"

She felt tears well up in her eyes and she swallowed hard. She nodded and managed to say "I love you Cliff I hope you know that."

He watched her turn to leave. He grabbed her arm and said "wait!"

He was surprised to see a tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away and said "don't cry baby. I love you."

He gently kissed her lips.

She said "then why I am I feeling like I'm going to lose you? She wants you Cliff and she won't stop until she gets what she wants! This is exactly what I was afraid of."

He said "Clair go home! Take a nice hot bath and maybe a nap. When I get home we will talk."

She couldn't believe he was just brushing her off. She knew he was done talking about this right now so she nodded.

He watched her leave.

He rubbed his face and went back to his desk.

After an of working he kept thinking about Eunice and Clair.

Eunice was fun and exciting. Clair was his world and he did love her. She's given him 5 kids but it seemed like he couldn't do anything without her nagging him. He knew it was for his own good but it got old real quick. Clair was wild in bed. He grinned and thought making love with her was never boring. Who was he kidding? He could never leave Clair nor would he want to but a new life with Eunice did seem exciting.

He sighed and went back to work.

5:00 rolled around and he collected his items and went home.

He finally walked through his front door and hung his jacket up. He walked into the kitchen and saw Clair. She looked up from chopping the vegetables and softly said "hi."

He said "hi. I'm sorry I brushed you off today."

She nodded.

He sighed and stood beside her "please don't be mad. You have to realize how hard this is for me."

She said "and you have to realize how all this is making me feel. She is trying to steal my husband and I'm beginning to think you want her to."

He slipped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder "I'll admit I did think about being with Eunice but then I thought I've already slept with there once and I hurt you. I don't want to do that again. You're the one I love."

She laid the knife down and turned in his arms. She hugged him tight and whimpered "you don't know how worried I've been. I know how she feels about you and I remember the way you looked at her when you dated her. It all came flooding back and it was just to much. I can't lose you Cliff especially not to Eunice!"

He rubbed her back "you're not going to lose me. I do need to tell you something though."

She sniffled and pulled back slightly "what?"

He said "before you came into my office Eunice kissed me."

Clair glared at him "she kissed you?!"

He said "yes."

She frowned.

He said "Clair I don't want her I was just confused."

She said "do you still have feelings for Eunice?"

He bit his lip and said "maybe...I don't know."

She said "you better decide real quick!"

He smirked on the inside he knew Clair would never share him.

She went back to cooking and Cliff sat down and stared at his wife.

She thought back 'I can't lose Cliff! He's my whole world. I will do whatever it takes to keep him!'

All through dinner Clair kept looking at Cliff. She never thought she could lose Cliff to another woman but maybe she's taken him for granted.

Her head quickly turned to Vanessa "I'm sorry sweetheart. What did you say?"

After Clair cleaned up the kitchen she made herself comfortable on the couch.

Cliff came into the room and sat down beside Clair.

He said "honey, are you okay?"

She said "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

He rolled his eyes and laid his head on her lap. He looked up at her and said "Clair you've been quiet all evening. You're worried about Eunice aren't you?"

She sighed and ran her finger down his cheek "of course I am! You heard her Cliff. She always gets what she wants and maybe I do take you for granted. I don't do it on purpose."

He lovingly said as he kissed the palm of her hand "hey stop torchering yourself. I love you not Eunice. She knew that when she moved in on me. I was always going to come back to you and she knew that."

Clair said "Cliff, can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

She said "do you regret breaking up with Eunice?"

He said "no. It's always been you Clair. I trust you. I don't trust Eunice."

She smiled softly "I love you Cliff."

He smiled "I love you too Clair and I'm going to show you just how much."

She grinned and narrowed her eyes "what exactly are you going to do?"

He stood up and quickly scooped her in his arms. She squealed and Cliff ran up the stairs.

He entered the bedroom and kicked her door shut. He laid her on the bed and she looked up smiling.

He leaned down and placed kisses all over her face. She sighed as he moved down to her neck. She whimpered as he nibbled on her neck. He took off her clothes and got undressed. He looked at his beautiful wife and proceeded to make love to her.

When they finished he pulled the covers around them and said "does that prove it?"

She smiled "for now. I'm might have second thoughts later."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

The next day Clair was in her office looking over some files when her intercom went off. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Huxtable there is a Eunice Chantille here to see you. Shall I send her in?"

Clair almost slid out of her chair "uh yeah that's fine."

Clair stood up and smoothed her skirt.

Eunice smiled as she walked in and looked around "impressive."

Clair didn't have time for this so she crossed her arms "why you here? Haven't you done enough!"

Eunice smiled and said "Oh Clair you were always so naive. I'm just getting started."

Clair clenched her fist "leave!"

Eunice said "I can't do that. I'm here for a reason."

Clair said "Cliff doesn't want you; he never did! You need to get that through your head."  
Eunice said "oh he wanted me. I remember that night just like it was yesterday. He kissed me under the moonlight and we even went skinny dipping which I'm sure you never did."

Clair bit her lip and Eunice grinned "I knew it! Poor Cliffy. I bet he begged you to try it to didn't he?"

She looked down and Eunice said "face it Clair I can bring excitement to his life all you do is nag him. If I were you I would bow out gracefully because in the end I will win! It time to let him go Clair let him be happy."

Clair watched Eunice leave. She leaned against her desk and pulled herself together.

12:00 a.m.

Clair was in bed when Cliff came home.

He walked into the bedroom and said "hi. I didn't think you'd be awake."

She said "I couldn't sleep."

He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. He crawled into bed and put his arm around Clair who was sitting against the headboard. She faced him and he kissed her lips. She leaned her forehead against his and touched his face "I'm glad your home."

He laid down and she continued to lean against the headboard.

He said "Clair what's wrong?"

She said "I had a visitor today."

He said "who?"

She said "Eunice Chantille."

He groaned "are you serious?"

Clair crossed her arms and said "very! I don't want her at my office Cliff."

He rubbed her arm and said "I know. What did she do?"

Clair softly said "she said I should just let you go so she can bring excitement to your life."

He was angry at Eunice.

"Clair you don't think our lives are boring do you?"

She looked at him "no!"

He smiled "well neither do I. I don't want Eunice making you rethink my love for you or our life together."

She smiled and touched his face "I'm sorry Cliff she just makes me crazy."

He said "why don't you slide under these covers and I'll be the one to make you go crazy."

She grinned and pulled the covers over them.

When they were done they spooned. She was absent mindedly rubbing his arm.

She said "Cliff?"

She heard him snore and she sighed. Now normally she'd be upset but he's been working all day and he hardly ever fell asleep right after they made love so she let it go.

She pulled his arm tighter around her and kissed his arm "goodnight Cliff." 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Clair sent the kids off to school and began cleaning up the kitchen. Cliff came downstairs.

She had her back to him so he snuck up behind her. She screamed when she felt his arms pull her close. He laughed at her reaction.

She slapped his arm "don't do that!

He grinned and said "what's wrong with you? I thought you'd be in a great mood after last night."

She sighed and sat down "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I'm still worried about Eunice. I don't know if I can handle another confrontation today."

He frowned and rubbed her shoulders "I know she's making you nervous but I want you to focus on your job and you'll be fine. Try not to engage in anything with her."

She sighed "how can I not? She knows exactly what to say to get under my skin!"

He took her arm and gently pulled her up "come here baby."

She stood up and leaned against him. He rubbed her back "calm down sweetheart. You're worrying over nothing. Eunice can try all she wants but my heart belongs to you."

She smiled against his neck and looked into his eyes "oh Cliff you are so sweet."

She kissed him.

When she pulled back he grinned. She smiled "what?"

He said "you're a better kisser too!"

She laughed "I better be!"

He squeezed her butt and she said "why Dr. Huxtable what do you think you're doing?"

He smiled "if you have you ask I must not be doing it right."

She smiled and rolled her eyes "honey we can't do that right now. I'm going to be late."

He smirked "uh Clair you're already late."

Her eyes widened and she exclaimed "crap!"

He watched her rush out of the room and he shook his head.

Cliff was at work when Eunice appeared in his office. She smiled and said "hello Cliff. Did you miss me?" 


End file.
